


jealousy, thy name is seungyoun

by Dragonessx28



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, M/M, My first fic, honestly don't know how to tag, pls don't judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonessx28/pseuds/Dragonessx28
Summary: The first time Hangyul met Wang Yibo, he was flabbergasted. Not because he was nervous that he was meeting some of his boyfriend's closest friends. Not because all of his boyfriend's bandmates were really tall and intimidating. But because his boyfriend's bandmate was possibly one of the best dancers in China, for some reason looked like he wanted to kill Hangyul and was probably the actor on the TV screen behind him. Plus he was shirtless, abs and tattoos on display for all to see with a couple of bruises scattered across his shoulders and back from Seungyoun the night before.(Or alternatively, Hangyul fanboys over Wang Yibo and Seungyoun gets jealous)





	jealousy, thy name is seungyoun

The first time Hangyul met Wang Yibo, he was flabbergasted. Not because he was nervous that he was meeting some of his boyfriend's closest friends. Not because all of his boyfriend's bandmates were really tall and intimidating. But because his boyfriend's bandmate was possibly one of the best dancers in China, for some reason looked like he wanted to kill Hangyul and was probably the actor on the TV screen behind him. Plus he was shirtless, abs and tattoos on display for all to see with a couple of bruises scattered across his shoulders and back from Seungyoun the night before.

The day UNIQ visited the X1 dorm, all of the members were out except for Seungyoun and himself. He was tired from dance practice, Seoul was burning up and the day was one of their rare chances of freedom. So, of course, he chose to stay indoors, cuddle up with his boyfriend and watch some drama on TV. Naturally, both boys were hot and Seungyoun had already stripped down to his inner shirt whereas Hangyul had decided to forego all his upper layers completely.

The heat was terrible and they probably shouldn’t be as close as they were on the couch but Hangyul didn’t care. He was with his boyfriend, he had no more schedules for the rest of the day and this was the only time he could just be there, with Seungyoun without any distractions or interruptions from the other members.

The drama on-screen seemed to portray a strong bromance between its two main characters, and Hangyul somewhat felt like one of the actors looked really familiar but he wasn’t sure. He watched the screen lazily as the two main characters, one in black, the other in white seemed to get into an argument over a flute? Hangyul never really understood dramas anyway and this one was in Chinese. Sometimes he envied Seungyoun's language skills. Looking over at his boyfriend, he noticed a fond smile plastered on his face, one usually reserved for the younger members of the group, as he watched the characters clash their weapons on screen.

_Huh, he's never usually this happy when we watch a drama with the members. I guess it must be our day of freedom that's gotten him so excited._

"Gyul, are you okay?" Seungyoun's sweet honey voice broke him out of his trance.

Hangyul gave him a small smile, "Yeah I'm okay, hyung." They both went silent after that, focusing once again on the TV in front of them. It was now late in the morning, getting closer to lunch and Hangyul felt his stomach start to rumble with hunger. As he moved to go to the kitchen he heard a knock on the door.

Surprised that the other members were back so soon, he didn’t bother putting a shirt on as they already knew of his relationship with Seungyoun. But when he opened the door, he almost screamed.

Okay, so Hangyul isn’t easily scared. Many have tried to jump scare him and make him watch horror movies but he doesn’t really find these things frightening. The attempts to scare him doubled after the Produce X 101 ghost prank and he’s pretty sure the members have a poll on what actually scares him but they haven’t been able to find it out yet. They haven’t even come close. However, on Hangyul’s list of all the times, someone or something has scared him, this very moment ranks at a very high no.4.

Hangyul opened the door expecting to see Dohyon’s chubby face or Seungwoo’s dimpled smile but instead, he was met with four tall figures, all clad in black, looking like they were there to kidnap him. So naturally, having been caught off guard, he was scared.

_Why are these people here? Are they here to kidnap me? Will Seungyoun know how to save me? I mean they are pretty tall and could probably overpower him._

_NO!_

_Hangyul-ah have faith in your boyfriend. Even though you joke around a lot with him, he knows when to be serious. Ah, maybe he’ll call manager-hyung to cone rescue if they take me._

“Um, hello? You must be Hangyul-ssi…”, one of the people in front of him spoke up, breaking him out of his reverie. 

“HYUNG?!?!”, Seungyoun’s loud voice came into his ear as his arm slung around Hangyul’s shoulder.

_Huh, hyung? Did Seungyoun know these kidnappers?_

“Hello Seungyoun-ah! I see you’ve been busy?”, gesturing to Hangyul’s bare body, “Did we interrupt something?”

Going slightly red at the ears, Seungyoun replied, “Ah, no Sungjoo-hyung! We were just watching a drama! What are you all doing here? Come in, come in” he waved the four black figures into the dorm.

“To visit you, of course!” replied Sungjoo, “Don’t tell me that all the fame from getting into X1 has gone to your head! You still gotta remember the group you started with!”

_Ahhhhh, so they were UNIQ, hyung’s band from before Produce._

Having gotten over his initial shock, Hangyul were quick to greet them, “Uh, hello...I’m Hangyul, Seungyoun’s boyfriend?” he said sheepishly. He wanted to get the awkward stuff over and done with.

“HAH, I see Seungyoun finally made a move?” one of the other members asked. Hangyul was confused, what did he mean by finally?

Still a bit shy, Hangyul stammered out, “F-finally? What do you mean by that?”

“Oh, he hasn’t told you?” another member piped up, a slight accent on his words. “Our Seungyounnie here has had a crush on you for ages!”

Again, Hangyul was confused. He and Seungyoun had gotten together just before the final episode, his confession that had tumbled out in a heated argument between the two, not gone unheard by the other and somehow they had “finally gotten their shit together” as Yohan had put it.

Getting a coy smile on his face, Hangyul turned to see the aghast look overcoming Seungyoun’s features, “Ah, so you had a crush on me, hyung? Before I made a move on you? That’s embarrassing…”

“Hangyul, we are literally dating and I would’ve done something about it eventually! I mean I didn’t have a crush on you for that long…” Seungyoun whined in his ear but his protests went unheard.

There was still one member who still hadn’t said anything, choosing to just stare at something behind Hangyul. As the members began to acquaint themselves with the living room and kitchen, Hangyul decided to get to know his boyfriend’s band better, they were probably people he should get on the good side of for their approval for dating their bandmate. 

Surprisingly, he hadn’t gotten the shovel talk from anyone yet and though Dohyon really tried to sound intimidating when Seungyoun and him first told the band of their relationship, to Seungyoun he probably just saw a cute chubby marshmallow trying to be angry.

* * *

Seungyoun was chattering away, catching up with his bandmates when he noticed the internal panic crawling onto his boyfriend's features at the slight undressed state he was in at that moment. Letting a quick smile sneak onto his face at Hangyul's obvious embarrassment, he turned away from Wenhan and went up to whisper in Hangyul's ear,

"I'm gonna go get you some clothes because as much as I love seeing you like this I think my hyungs will seriously adopt you into our group just based on your body."

Hangyul flushed at his words, suddenly finding the tiled floor very interesting, a blush crawling up his neck. Seungyoun sent a quick glance to his members that they hopefully understood as "wait, till I get back" before he disappeared down the hallway to find some clothes.

When he returned, the air was very awkward as he heard Wenhan say to Yibo in Chinese, "I think you broke him."

Walking back into the room he faced Wenhan, "What do you mean Yibo broke him?" 

It had been a long time since he last spoke Chinese and the lilts of the language felt weird rolling off his tongue. When he looked back at Hangyul, he saw an almost admiring face gracing his features as he stared at Yibo, who had removed his cap and glasses to reveal his face.

Feeling a tug on his shirt, Seungyoun turned around to hand Hangyul one of his hoodies. After putting it on, Hangyul said, almost admiringly, "Hyung, is that Wang Yibo?"

"Yeah", he replied, switching back to Korean.

"He's in UNIQ with me. Didn't you know?"

"HYUNG, it's Wang Yibo!!! He's one of the best dancers in China!!! I've watched so many of his dancing videos on youtube!!!"

Feeling a spot of jealousy, he turned to his Yibo, "I think my boyfriend likes you better than me"

Yibo looked smug, face passive as usual showing little to no emotion. "I see you're watching my drama," he said to Hangyul, motioning to the TV playing in the background.

Seungyoun heard a sharp intake of breath from behind and internally winced at the rush of words about to come out of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Wow! Yibo-ssi you're so good at everything. I've been watching your videos ever since I was a trainee. I mean I didn't know that you were in UNIQ since I usually just paid attention to your dancing and wow, you're really talented. I can't believe I'm meeting you right now, this is honestly such a dream. I even did one of your choreographies for my monthly evaluation once! Wow, you're so good, it’s such an honour to meet you. Oh, did I say that already? Well, you really are and-"

Seungyoun cut him off with a quick peck to his lips. His other band members were smiling so wide now, he thought that there was no hope left for them not to adopt Hangyul. Speaking of his boyfriend, he seemed frozen in a state of shock.

"Seungyounie" Yixuan asked with a kind of motherly tone, "why didn't you tell us that your boyfriend was a fan of Yibo?" The motherly tone had disintegrated by the end of the sentence and turned into a teasing one.

"I didn't know?" Seungyoun mumbled, wondering how to change the conversation. "I guess I haven't really introduced you guys properly. Gyullie, this is UNIQ. That's Sungjoo, Yixuan, Wenhan and Yibo. They're all your hyungs." As he said this, he gestured to each of his members, receiving a small cute nod from Hangyul in return. "Guys, this is Hangyul, my boyfriend' he said with a sense of pride. It felt good calling Hangyul his boyfriend, every time he heard the word come out of Hangyul's mouth, butterflies erupted in his stomach and he couldn't help a fond smile, solely reserved for his boyfriend, creep onto his face.

He heard Yixuan whisper to Wenhan in Chinese, “Aw, he’s so whipped for Hangyul, it’s disgustingly cute”.

“Hyung, what did he say?” Hangyul said with his trademark confused face, eyes squinted and mouth hanging open.

“Um…….he said that…..um…” Seungyoun failed to come up with a response, still shocked by Yixuan’s words. _Was he really that whipped for Hangyul?_

“Oh!”, Wenhan piped up, returning to Korean, “He said that Seungyoun is really whi-” A hand suddenly covered his mouth, Sungjoo quickly covering up for the chinese’s no brain to mouth filter. 

“So, Hangyul, what have you been up to with Seungyoun in X1? I heard you’ve been preparing for your debut?”

“Oh yeah, hyung, the members and I have been working hard to prepare for the fans. We’re supposed to be ready in 2 weeks and we only finished learning the choreo yesterday.” Hangyul shyly replied.

“You mean, you finished learning the choreo. Some of us can’t pick it up as fast as you, Hangyul-ah” Seungyoun whined with a pout.

Hangyul flushed at his boyfriend’s praise, “I mean you would’ve finished learning it too if you didn’t get so distracted all the time” he mumbled out.

Seungyoun was pretty sure, all his members internally swooned at his cute boyfriend. 

That was it. His members had officially adopted Hangyul into their group.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting to know the UNIQ members and Hangyul felt like he was going to explode. His dancing idol was literally a few feet away from him. He still remembered the day he had gotten back from the studio and a video of this boy popped up in his youtube. UNIQ had debuted around the time Hangyul had started training at MBK and though Wang Yibo was only two years older than him, he was already really talented and Hangyul wanted to get to that level. Yibo basically drove him to work harder in his dancing and now he was dating the man’s bandmate.

He was broken out of his reminiscence by Sungjoo-hyung, asking “Is Hangyul still scared of our Yibo? I promise he isn’t as cold as his face looks.” Hangyul liked Sungjoo-hyung, he had a nice warming smile which reminded him of Seungwoo.

“Um….”, he felt Seungyoun squeeze his hand.

Suddenly, Yibo spoke up, “If you want, we could collaborate on a choreography some time? It would be a great way to get to know you since your hyung’s boyfriend.”

Okay, so Hangyul was officially dead. And he was pretty sure his jaw had dropped to the floor. Seungyoun looked at him happily, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he isn’t too scary! Yibo can be loud and talkative too!”

Hangyul couldn’t help but bury his face into Seungyoun’s shoulder, hoping to hide his awe and embarrassment. Using this time to glance upwards, Seungyoun saw fond smiles on his members’ faces which he chose to interpret as ‘we love him, please keep him’.

_Ah, Hangyul better be ready to be adopted a second time. I don’t think I’ll be able to persuade the hyungs not to._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so comments/kudos would be greatly appreciated.  
> Also, this hasn't been betaed because I have no friends but if you're willing, hmu on twt @mia_liu8
> 
> I'll probably write Hangyul dancing with Yibo and Seungyoun getting jealous over that so........stick around for more? :)))
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!!!!


End file.
